


Prompt 66. “Go talk to her already. You’ve been standing here staring at her and it’s starting to get weird.” w/ Luke Alvez

by deanmonreigns



Series: Criminal Minds Writings [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Nervousness, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛Could you do a Luke Alvez imagine with the fluff prompt of 66. “Go talk to her already. You’ve been standing here staring at her and it’s starting to get weird.” with the reader who's Rossi's niece?❜❜-AnonPrompt: 66. “Go talk to her already. You’ve been standing here staring at her and it’s starting to get weird.” {Prompt List}Summary: Luke finally confesses his feelings too y/n.WARNINGS: fluff, nervousness, probably spelling errors.
Relationships: Luke Alvez (Criminal Minds)/Original Female Character(s), Luke Alvez (Criminal Minds)/You, Luke Alvez/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Writings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832632
Kudos: 22





	Prompt 66. “Go talk to her already. You’ve been standing here staring at her and it’s starting to get weird.” w/ Luke Alvez

Luke was memorized by her. Her laugh, her smile, her beauty, her compassion for other people, the way she listened so intently when someone was talking. That sparkle in her eyes. He was totally in love with her. He wanted her to be his girlfriend. But he was too scared to ask her. So, he just admired her from afar.

Luke took a sip of his drink. Eyes still fixated on you. He did not even notice Rossi walking up to him.

 _“Go, talk to her already, you’ve been standing here staring at her and it’s starting to get weird.”_ Rossi spoke. Making Luke snap his attention towards Rossi. Eyes widened with fear.

“Um, w…what?” He stuttered out. Rossi raised one eyebrow at him.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you look at her. I know you like her more than a friend should.” Rossi stated.

“I don’t.” Luke lied.

“Look, as long as you don’t hurt her, or break her heart, I give you my blessing.” Rossi Spoke. Gently patting Luke’s shoulder. Before walking away.

Luke downed the rest of his drink. Before he made his way over to you. Nerves getting stronger as he got closer to you.

Luke gulped nervously. Taking a deep breath before speaking. Though only a squeak came out. making JJ and you turn your attention to look at him. JJ raised her eyebrows at him. While you smiled at him getting slightly flustered. Heart hammering in your chest.

“You alright?” JJ asked.

“Um, I was wondering if I could talk to y/n? Alone?” Luke spoke. JJ looked at Luke then at you.

“Okay, I will talk to you later.” JJ spoke. Smirking at Luke, as she walked past him.

“Hey.” You spoke.

“Hi.” Luke responded. Cursing himself in his mind.

There was an awkward silence for a second before Luke was the first one to speak.

“You look beautiful =. Not that you don’t look beautiful all the time.” He rushed out.

“Thanks, and you look handsome, as always.” You responded.

Luke and you stood in silence again. nervously fiddling. Trying to find the courage to speak. He made you feel overwhelmed. And you made him feel overwhelmed in a good way. You took a sip of your drink.

“I like you.” Luke confessed. Making your eyes widen. And your heart rate sped up.

“What?” You gasped out. then cringed at how rude that sounded.

“I like you more then a friend should. More than a colleague should. I think about you all the time. I want to get to know you. I want to be with you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way.” Luke confessed. Looking at you with hopeful eyes.

“I like you more than a friend too. And I would love to be with you too.” You replied. Smiling at him. Luke smiled happily at you. you quickly put your cup down on the table.

“Can I take you out on a date?” He asked.

“Of course, I would love that.” You replied. Smiling brightly at him. Luke took your hands in his. Making your heart flutter. Luke’s heart fluttered as well. Both of you staring into each other’s eyes. Breath hitching.

What the both of you did not realize was that your uncle was watching. Smiling and chuckling at the scene…


End file.
